


St. Brigid's Deal

by melagan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/F, F/M, Humor, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 14:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6119824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melagan/pseuds/melagan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Proposals are flying fast and furious on Atlantis.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	St. Brigid's Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the February SGA challenge - Proposal : A Leap year mini-fest.

Rodney paused in front of the door and checked over his shoulder. Good, there was no sign he'd been followed. There wasn't another person even in sight. Feeling rather proud that he'd made a clean get-away, he quickly entered the room and locked the door behind him.

No one would find him here. Only he and Sheppard had the codes to unlock their new game room. After Elizabeth had banned them from their old hangout, they'd made sure that not even a whisper about this room – "Sheppard! What the hell are you doing here?"

Pressing his fingertips to his pulse point, Rodney waited for his heartbeat to slow down. At the same time, he took in the changes to their surroundings. "It looks like you've laid in for a siege."

Sheppard just looked at him with that annoying smirk.

"Yes yes, got it." Curious, Rodney surveyed the room, pausing to lifted up the lid of the large picnic basket. As he expected, it was nicely stocked with MRE's. "Oh, spaghetti and meat sauce, one of my favorites. Is that butterscotch pudding?"

"It is. I figured you'd show up eventually, if you didn't get cornered into a proposal first."

"I had a surprisingly easy escape. Hm. On second thought, I wonder if I should be insulted."

"Nah. You were just lucky." Sheppard patted a spot on the couch next to him. "Make yourself at home."

The couch sat in front of a huge TV screen and Rodney made himself comfortable, propping his feet up on makeshift coffee table. "I know its Leap year, but what in hell has gotten into Elizabeth? I still can't believe she declared it open season for proposals."

"The St. Brigid deal?" John shrugged. "I think she got tired of waiting for Col. Caldwell to pop the question."

"Really? Because I thought she was waiting for Radek."

They slowly turned to face each other, Rodney watched John's eyes grow wide, mirroring his own. "You don't think…."

"Elizabeth is a progressive lady," John said, with a deep, considering sigh. His soft breath gusted over Rodney's cheek.

"But both? Together?" Rodney floundered for more to say. The images that rolled through his imagination were enough to freeze his tongue. He almost missed it when John pulled a notepad from his pocket.

He watched as John, tongue peeking out between his lips, carefully crossed off a couple of names. Rodney knew exactly what it meant. He had a list too. "If they're on your list, you can cross off Dr. Tobeck and Miko."

"Greta Tobeck, the German scientist, right?"

Rodney nodded. "She made the first proposal of the day. Miko said yes. Apparently they've spent the last few months bonding over the Romantic languages."

"Good to know."

Rodney was oddly disappointed that Sheppard's tongue stayed out of sight as he scratched off those two names. He did however, get a closer look at Sheppard's list.

"You have them starred by threat assessment?"

"Yeah. One star for low threat and up to five for high."

Rodney pulled out his own list. "I used Kelvin." He crowded into John's space for a better look at John's list of names. It was twice as long as his own. "What do you have for Teyla?"

"One star. I gave Elizabeth three though."

"I put a zero for Teyla." Rodney sighed. "I think she may know me too well by now. Oh! But I have 273.5 for Dr. Esposito."

"Just above freezing then." John patted him on the shoulder. "What else have you got?"

"I heard Ronon's been collecting proposals like a stripper collects twenty dollar bills. And, since Chuck's running a betting pool, he can give us a list of names." Rodney reached for his radio, shocked when John snatched it from his hand.

"Radio silence, McKay. Emergency band, only. They can propose to us over the radio too, or did you forget?"

God, Sheppard was right. How could he have forgotten? He sagged into the couch, propped up by Sheppard's convenient shoulder. He let the warm contact between them sink in and settle his nerves.

"Wormhole Extreme?" Sheppard asked, holding up a DVD. "Got the entire series right here."

"Yeah." A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. It wasn't the apocalypse or a zombie attack, but if Rodney had to hide out somewhere until midnight, well, there were worse places. He elbowed Sheppard in the ribs. "Pass the popcorn."

~*~


End file.
